spongey_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Moonian Baby
'''The New Moonian Baby '''is the twelfth episode of Leader Plankton!, and the eighth episode of the 2012 Leader Plankton! Summer Marathon. The previous episode was An Unwanted Visitor and the next episode is Trip To The Moon. Characters *Missita Egater *Quag *Tomster Egater (debut) *Timmy the Twina *Patrick Star *Leader Plankton *Sir Sandy *Black Sponge *Lahoonamine Egater *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene Krabs *Snailster Gary *Moonian Announcer (heard only) *Cry Whale *Moonians *Other Anti-Plankton members *Travisplatypus (mentioned) Locations Bikini Bottom *Bucket of Evil *Anti-Plankton Moon *Crater Ave., Tinnington (debut) *The Egater House *Quag's House Plot Missita is having a moonian while the whole Anti-Plankton team is super excited about the trip to the moon. "Hold on. Wait a second? Lahoonamine and Missita are having a baby?!?!" said Quag. Yes, yes they are. "NO!!! THIS IS TERRIBLE!!! I'VE GOTTA STOP THIS!!!" said Quag before running away. Well...ummm...that was weird. Anyways, Squidward and Eugene have finished the rocket and Leader Plankton is glorifying it in all its glory. Plot It was calmful day and peaceful day on the moon. Missita was walking while he noticed something. "Oh my gosh!" I'm having a baby!" she said. Lahoonamine rushed over. "You are?!" he said. Timmy eyes widened and he ran to the kitchen. Suddenly, Missita started coughing. She coughed up a baby moonian boy. Everyone smiled. They all went out to celebrate. At Quag's house, Quag was very upset. "What's wrong, boss?" asked Patrick. "Travisplatypus told me that Missita was having a baby!" Quag explained. "Who's Travisplatypus?" Patrick. "SHUT UP!" Quag said and rushed out to see a whole celebration of the new baby. "AHHH!!!" Quag screamed. "Is the rocket done yet?" Leader Plankton asked. "Almost ready!" said Squidward. "You've been saying that since the last episode ended!" Leader Plankton complained. "Ready!" said Eugene. Leader Plankton looked at the rocket. "It's evil, it's rocket scented! IT'S MINE!!!" he said and hugged the rocket. "Guess what, Black Sponge?" Sir Sandy asked. "What?" asked Black Sponge. "We're leaving for our vacation to the moon tomorrow!" she said. "Hooray!!! This is going to be so fun!" Black Sponge said. "Meow," Snailster Gary agreed. "What's going on?!" said Quag. Lahoonamine came over to him. "We're having a celebration on the new mooninan baby!" Lahoonamine said and went back to the parade. Suddenly, Timmy landed by. "Ahh, Timmy the Twina! I must destroy that baby! You see, that baby is preventing me even more from taking over!! So, I will destroy him!!!" said Quag. Timmy punched Quag right in the face. Leader Plankton laughed evilly. "Yes, Yes!!! Black Sponge!!!! You will be mine!!!!" Leader Plankton laughed evilly. "AHHH!!! HELP ME!!" Quag shouted as Timmy was chasing him. "The name of the baby boy is....!" said the announcer. "Tomster!" said Missita. Everyone clapped. Suddenly, Tomster crawls away and punches Quag right in the face. Patrick came along. 'Hiya!" he said. Tomster punched Patrick too and ran away. Timmy's eyes widened and followed him. Quag was in control now. He had captured Timmy the Twina while everyone was looking for the baby. "I'm in control now, Timmy the Twina! There's nothing you can do about it!" Quag said. He was just about to press the start button on his Take Over Machine but suddenly, Tomster crashed in and kicked Quag. The baby then smashed the machine. Tomster then freed Timmy. Timmy knocked out Quag straight away. Suddenly, people started opening the doors. The doors crashed open only to reveal Tomster and Timmy just being normal mindless creatures. Everyone smiled. They picked up the two and celebrated! Trivia *This is the second time time the fourth wall was broken.